Hebraic Memories
by Alexane182
Summary: Ziva is hiding huge secrets from her past. TIVA
1. Ziva's secrets

**This takes place at the begining of season 11.**

They had resigned. The three of them. Tony, McGee and her. They couldn't let Gibbs take all the blame, and the fall alone. McGee had hacked, Ziva had killed and Tony had enfreinged many laws.

McGee and Tony both took it hard, one day they had a job, the next they were unemployed. But Ziva... She had a really hard time dealing with that. She was overwhelmed by so many feelings, she was about to explode. She, for the first time, second guessed her choice of not letting Ari kill Gibbs. That way she would still have a brother. Her big brother. But then Gibbs wouldn't be like a second father to her. Ziva was torn between her Ari, who was a blood relative, but who didn't care that much for her in the last months of his life, But she took a huge risk. She saved Gibbs, earned his trust. She succeeded, her mission was completed but nothing mattered to her at that time. She was angry at her father, who had her kill her own brother, his son. To get to Gibbs, who was nothing. But not anymore.

She also felt guilty about sleeping with Adam. If it hadn't been of Parsons, tony would never had found out about it. At least he didn't know how she met him. She always went back to him when she felt alone. From the first time in her life, to that last time, after her father's death. The first time, they were both in the army. She had just left her home, she was scared and feeling terribly alone. And there he was. She admired him, he was a star in his unit. He was fast, endurent, strong... not to mention incredibly handsome. The army uniform looked great on him. They became friends, they would run together, Ziva always wanted to beat him. But one night, he found her crying in behind the shower block. And then, one thing lead to another, before she even knew, they were in a weapons carrier, making love. She felt so important to him at that moment. She was 18 and for the first time, she knew she meant something to someone. They kept seeing each other for about four months, and she got transferred, later, he got discharged. They didn't kept contact. They were reunited almost 2 years after, when they worked an operation, he was the Shin-Bet liaison with Mossad for that case. Ziva didn't love him. Their relation was one based on sex and other pleasures. At her defense, she told herself that he, also, came to her after he had lost his sister from cancer.

But that was over now. She saw, when Tony interrupted Parsons interrogation, that he was profoundly hurt by the fact she selpt with Adam, especially after he told he she wasn't alone. In hebrew. She felt bad about it. But Tony and her were more than just friends now. They used Gibbs rule number twelve, since they had resigned, they weren't coworkers anymore. They knew it would be hard but they truly wanted to try it. They were fusional partners. He knew exaclty what she needed, and she knew exactly what he needed. Officialy they had been together for four months now, but their couple was strong, the eight years of eye sex kind of counted. Jimmy and Breena who originally wanted to adopt got exciting news, Breena was pregnant. Abby was very excited. Ziva was envying her.

Adam wasn't the biggest secret she had. Compared to that, Adam was a anecdote. She knew she would have to tell Tony at some point but she wasn't ready to tell anyone. Not even after four years. She came close to tell Gibbs in Febuary of 2011, when he asked her to reach out to Gunnery Sergent Wooten, who was abused by her husband. But she didn't, it was still to close in her memory. She sometimes had nightmares about it. Somalia. No one at NCIS really knew what happened to her in Saleem's camp. The torture, she could take. Not easily but she had been trained for that. But in a world, in an organization runned by men, she had not been prepared for the sexual abuse. And still, how could you prepare for that ?

Over at Saleem's camp, her period had stopped, but it was normal. Sometimes, when the body is confronted to an extreme situation. She had been starved, and her body was pushed to the extreme. But when she got back, her period didn't. She figured it would take a while for it to come back, and she waited to be back to her healthy self she was before. But something was bothering her. She had noticed that the first time Saleem raped her, he wore a condom. And most of the other times. As for his men, they weren't aloud to penetrate her. She had been gratefull for that. But the last time, just days before her rescue, Saleem didn't have a condom. And that idea, at the back of her head was haunting her.

Ziva could remember the morning she took the test. She had bought it three days earlier, but couldn't find the courage to take it. The three minutes it took for the result to show felt like eternity. And the + sign appeared. Very faint at first but very dark at the end. There was no doubt. Ziva was pregnant. She calculated that she was about two months and a half into her pregnancy. That morning, she had her psych evaluations to become an official NCIS agent. She quickly saw Tony and McGee. She felt ashamed, the last thing she wanted was for Tony and McGee, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs, to know that she was pregnant. And she knew just what to do. She had no doubt at that moment, she needed an abortion. Not actually working at NCIS helped, she didn't have to tell anyone she was taking time off, wich would have created questions in her coworker's mind's. She actually was surprised by how long the abortion took. It was vey quick, she only had to stay for a while after so the nurses could check if everything was alright. And she went home. She was very tired and spent almost two days sleeping, waking up only to eat and walk around a little. Sleeping helped her. It took all of her worries away. When she went back to work, it was just as if nothing had happened. No one knew about it.

But now, with Breena pregnant, she realised how much she wanted to have a baby. Of course, there was no way she would have kept Saleem's baby. But she wanted to have kids. She still didn't want to tell Tony even though she knew she would have to. Sometime.

All that counted now was that Tony was there for her. And that he had always been.


	2. Israel

They spent their summer trying to help Gibbs's case. It had been postponed, due to Parsons's encounter with the law. They knew Gibbs would be innocented but there was always a "what if" floating in the air.

Gibbs had spent most of the summer in his retreat in the woods, McGee had stayed in DC with Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Tony surprised Ziva with a trip to her homeland.

They went to the cemetary where she buried subsequently her sister, her mother, her brother and her father. Ziva was strong, Tony had trouble holding his tears. Ziva showed him where she grew up, yo the olive garden she liked to pick olives. where she spent her summers, where she went to school and her father's house, which was still for sale. They visited Jerusalem, Haifa, Tel Aviv.

Tony even got over the fact she had slept with Adam and they all had a traditional Shabbat dinner made by, to Tony's huge surprise, Adam's wife. It was awkward at first but it appeared as Adam's wife, ironically named Talia, didn't know that her husband cheated on her and Tony respected that. He could also see why Ziva found so much comfort in that man. He was strong, handsome and he knew exactly what to say (or not to say) at every moment.

Tony thought he knew about Ziva's religion. But he realized he had absolutely no idea. Seeing Ziva light the candles, her hair covered with a thin scarf, her hands in front of her eyes as she said the blessing._ Baruch ata Adonay Eloheinu melech ha olam asher kideeshanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanoo lihadleek ner shel Shabbat. _It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Ziva later admitted to him that it had been close to seven years since the last time she had done it. She told him she had lost faith in God, after Ari's death. She had prayed that he hadn't killed Special Agent Caitlin Todd, she had prayed that she wouldn't have to kill him herself. That time, she didn't get the answer she had been waiting for. Her faith came back that day where Tony found her in the synagogue after her father's death.

During their trip, they talked a lot. Mostly Tony. Ziva listened to him, learning things about him she would have never imagined. His childhood without his mother and with a non-existent father was strangely similar to her's. But one night, Ziva opened to Tony. They were in Tel Aviv, walking on the Tayelet - _The promenade._ At sundown, very cliché but also a very precious moment. And then the big announce came. She said it. The word _Baby. _ That moment sounded so unreal.

They had officially been together for less than three months but it wasn't weird. It actually felt very normal. Talking baby was just as normal as talking about the baseball game they had watched on tv the night before. They were at that point in their relationship where time didn't even matter anymore. He had heard that in an Asian country (he couldn't recall which one), they calculated someone's age counting from the conception date. It felt like that for their relationship. It had started the moment where Ziva caught him remembering Kate in her high school uniform and then teased about sex, not even thirty minutes after they had met. They had known each other for so long. Even if Tony was surprised by that demand, coming from Ziva that was something big, he had absolutely no objection. He had even thought of it.

A little after they resigned and started being an official couple, the kind that hold hands, kiss, discuss and have sex, he realized that he was twelve years older than her. Even if he was still in very good shape, he still had breathing problems, caused by the Yersinia pestis bacteria that almost killed him before Kate died and before he met Ziva. _His Ziva. _ And now he wanted to share with her the biggest experience of his life.


	3. Back to the roots

Already an other chapter ! And a second one might come later tonight. What ? Yeah that's right. This chapter is a little longer than the last one and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I am pretty sure the story isn't heading where you think it is going. (i'm just saying it like that). Thanks to everyone who sent me a review and to everyone who followed this story.

* * *

It was now almost October. September had been hard for Ziva who decided to go back to her roots and late childhood by observing Yom Kippur, the Day of Atonement and the most important holiday in the jewish year. She had gone to the friday night office and walked the five miles back to her place where Tony had been waiting for her. It was very late and Tony was very glad that Ziva had finally came back. As he went to bed, Ziva stayed up and he could hear her pray in hebrew for a while before he falled asleep. The next morning, she insisted that he come with her. Tony felt that he souldn't go, he told her that he did not know how to behave, that he didn't feel like that was the right thing to do. Not even after three minutes of discussion, Tony really did feel like the day his mother wanted him to go to the school picture with a pink and purple jumpsuit, it didn't feel right. But he didn't told her that. Only that he didn't wanted to make the same mistake than last time he went inside a synagogue, and it did feel to him like it was a big deal, not wearing any type of head covering.

-Ziva, I don't have one of those round little hats jewish men wear to temple.

As an answer to that, Ziva unexpectedly smiled. She quickly went into her bedroom and came back with a beautiful black silk kippah. She gave it to Tony and said:

-Can we go now ?

Tony did not have to ask. That kippah she just gave him was her father's kippah, the one he was wearing when he died and that Ziva asked to be released by NCIS so he could be buried with it. Tony figured he probalby had more than one and that Ziva kept that one. That simple gesture meant a lot to him. So they went to the temple. At first, Tony was absolutely lost. He had no clue to what was going on at all. People were all comming in at different times, others were praying slowly, others were following the office. It was chaotic yet superb and fascinating for him. After ten minutes, he gave up and just relaxed, observed the rest of the office and watched Ziva pray, as she seemed to be in complete osmosis with her God. After the office ended, many people stayed to pray or talk with their friends. Ziva knew that Tomy must have found very long, considering they had been there for almost four hours. She quickly talked to a couple of women and they went home.

After that day, Ziva became a lot quieter than she already was. She sometimes went to the bathroom and stayed there for ten minutes. If Tony listened closely, he could hear her sob. He didn't want to go in, what could he say to her ?

The good thing was that it did got better. About a month after Yom Kippur, they had gotten their jobs back. The Secretary of the Navy talked to them, and they accepted to go back to work, Vance also convinced him to let them go back to their jobs just like if they had been on vacation. Gibbs was still suspended but his preliminary hearing was scheduled for the week after Halloween. Chegwidden had said that they would probably drop the charges, Parsons had been discredited and the case was falling apart. No judge really wanted to prosecute. All of Gibbs's actions had been endorsed by either Sec Nav or Vance. Tom Morrow also endorsed Gibbs's actions of the time he was director of NCIS. The only incriminating file was no where to be found. Nobody knew but Vance had a lot to do with it.

They were still living separately but Tony had gotten a bigger bed and Ziva had bought a TV. The baby discussion they had was far, but Tony still thought about it ofter. Ziva on her side, she thought about it all the time.

The morning before, Jimmy had walked into the squad room with the ultrasound picture of his baby. You could now tell that Breena was pregnant, her belly didn't lie. Ziva, Breena and Abby had became close friends, in the past year and a half. Tony and Ziva had talked about it with Gibbs. He was like their father and they didn't want to leave him out of that, especially because when they would go on parental leave, Gibbs would be two agents down. None of them had a doubt. Gibbs was going to be innocented and he would go back to work, just as normal. Even if he thought that they were jumping to the «baby» step very quickly, he was supportive. He even came to the point of congratulating DiNozzo for putting his act together asked Ziva out and broke rule number 12. Tony knew why that rule existed. While they were working together, Jenny had talked about it to Ziva, who repeated it to Tony. And it all made sense. Ziva still cried sometimes but not as often and he had gotten over his concerns and walked into the bathroom to comfort her. He didn't know what was hurting his partner like that but he assumed it had to do with her family.

* * *

If you are on Tumblr please follow me, my url is gimel-vav-chet-shin :)


	4. The box

Here is chapter 4 ! Thanks to mon-petit-pois who helped me with some part of it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

A week before thanksgiving, Tony invited Ziva to the opera. It was Tali's birthday and he knew Ziva would appreciate it. And she did. Ziva was speechless. The next evening, they celebrated their six months anniversary. Tony organized a cute dinner. He cooked her the best pasta she ever ate in her life. His special recipe, fetuccini a la DiNozzo was great. They had dinner, watched _A walk to remember, _to which they both cried. After, one thing lead to another and before they even knew, they were on the kitchen floor, naked, their skin gently touching as he caressed and kissed her neck, slowly going his way down to her breasts, and to her mound of venus. As she kissed his neck, massaged his lower back. Then, when they couldn't wait any longer, they moved on to the big act. That night was exceptionnal and they both slowly made their way to Tony's bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ziva had high hopes, she wished so bad to be pregnant after that night, even more than before. Their six months anniversary luckily happened to be the day of her ovulation. She even came to forget what Saleem did to her for a few days. For a little more than two weeks, she had high hopes that she would have a baby. But her period came. She was very disapointed. Tony was also sad but he comforted her, told her they could still try and that maybe next month, it would work. Everyone around them thought they were doing this way to early in their relationship. But it seemed right to them. They did have sex for the first time nine years ago. That counted to them a lot more than the second time.

In the meanwhile, they had been invited to dinner by a family they had met at Ziva's temple. They had went back, almost every week for Shabbat, when they didn't have to work. Tony found that it wasn't to bad and he could even follow what was going on most of the times. He also really liked it because Ziva would come out the the service calmed and joyful. And seeing Ziva happy was all it took him to be happy. The women had made so much delicious food and Tony ate a lot more than he should have. After dinner, the kids, who were 6 and 8, taught Tony how to play Dreidel.

_Sevivon, sov sov sov. Chanukah hu chag tov. Chanukah hu chag tov. Sevivon, sov sov sov. Sov na sov, ko vacho, nes gadol haya sham. Nes gadol haya sham. Sov na sov, ko vacho._

They had a really nice evening and Ziva was really happy that Tony seemed to enjoy it. The night before, she had showed him how they light the candles. She had inherited everything from her father but had decided not to keep most of it. The menorah was the one her mother used to lit when she was a child. She had also kept a few objects, including Tali's crib and some of her clothing. She didn't know Eli had kept all of that. She also kept old photo albums, some of them going back to Eli's military service and childhood. She also found a box, in the attic, filled with pictures of Rivka, Tali, Ari and her and object that belonged to them. Ari's military uniform and a math notebook from high school, the dress Tali was wearing when she was killed, it was in a plastic bag, burned, ripped, barly recongnizable; but Ziva knew, she had a piece of that fabric in one of her photo albums. In the box was also her parents Ketubah, their marriage agreement, her mother's watch and some love letters she had sent to Eli when they first started seing each other. At the very bottom of the box, she found the thing that had startled her the most. Hidden under her army ceremonial hat and a drawing she made when she was in kindergarden a letter, written to her father, address to her. When she opened the enveloppe, she found a letter, beautifully handwritten, a dried olive branch and her _Maguen David, _ the one that she had lost when Saleem snatched of her neck. She had absolutely no idea how her father had gotten it. After finding her necklace, she didn't want to read the letter. She only did after she got back to america. She could tell her father had cried writing it. It was dated july 2009, when she was held captive in Somalia. The letter was short and Ziva took almost an hour to read it.

_Neshomeleh, I did not believe you would die before me. I received the necklace your savta gave to you on your Bat Mitzvah by air mail, with it was a picture of you, and a note from the men I now know is Saleem Ulman. I called a friend of mine, Aaron Peres, do you remember him? He is a medical examiner. I showed him the picture and to told me that from the injuries he could see, they were most likely fatal. At least I hope they were, I didn't want you to suffer Ziva. I am so sorry. I wish I could have been a doctor and you could have been raised safe and happy, with Tali and Ari. But also with a united family. I wish I had never left your mother for Orli. I still regret it. At night, I sleep in our house, the one that used to be filled with the laughter of my three beloved children, alone, but I probably deserve it. I wish I could have been a good parent, a good teacher and a good confident. I have failed you Ziva, I should have kept you close to me. Safe. Again, my actions result in the lost of someone I deeply car for. Neshomeleh, I will miss you, I will live with you in my heart, and carry the weight of your death for the rest of my life. Ani ohev otach._

Ziva didn't tell Tony about it. She brought back the box with her and placed it in a safety deposit box at the Virginia Bank & Trust. She wanted to forget about it. She had been unable to sell the house so she kept it and decided to rent it to families in vacation. She had Eli's belongings shiped by cargo and placed them in a unit storage. The furniture stayed in the house.

After hannukah came christmas. They had a big party with Abby, McGee, Gibbs and his father, Ducky, Palmer and Breena. Vance and his kids even came to share the traditional _buche_. Breena was now eight months pregnant and Palmer and her were both very excited. They had asked Gibbs to be the godfather and abby to be the godmother. It was very nice to be all together. They had almost forgotten about everything that had happen in May and everyone had went back to their normal lives.

Tony was aprehending January. Eli's death was coming a lot faster than he could manage and he had absolutely no idea how Ziva would react.


	5. The package

**Please send me reviews ! Thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

And inevitably, January came. But the first anniversary of Eli and Jackie's turned out to be fine. Gibbs had Ziva take her day off, otherwise, she would have worked. She didn't do much that day. All that Tony knew was that Vance and her went to the cemetary where Jackie was buried. When he came back home after work that day, Ziva was waiting for him in his appartment- they had exchanged keys- with a huge pot filled with soup. She served him a bowl, and told him that it was Eli's favorite recipe of Matzo ball soup.

Ziva remembered the last time she had of that soup back home. It was her first leave from the army and she went back to her mother's house, a bowl of soup had been waiting for her. Tali was asleep on the couch, she had tried to stay wake but gave in. Her mother was sitting on the porch, waiting for Ziva. It was late when she arrived. She could still remember the smell of the soup. After eating not one but two bowls, she sat next to her little sister, who wasn't so little anymore, and slept by her side. The next day, she went to visit her father and her brother at work. Rivka had insisted that she brought a bowl of soup to Ari. But she had taken two bowls. They all had lunch, in her father's office. She could remember the proud expression on her father's face.

In december, the baby project was a little forgotten, with the holidays and a big case that kept them occupied. They didn't have high hopes for that. But in January, they got back on track. Ziva calculated her ovulation date. The day seemed so long to them. They spent it teasing each other, when the boss wasn't around. McGee even decided to leave them alone for a while and went down in the basement to work with Abby. When they finished work, they both went to Tony's appartment. They had eaten on the job. And then, just like two young college co-eds, they had sex, like if it was the first time. Ziva didn't exactly know why but she felt like this month would be the good one. Ziva's period was like clockwork. Her cycle was regular and the day that she was suppose to get he period, it always came before 7 am. But not this time. There were tests that could tell five days before the first day of menstruation but they had decided not to take these. They agreed to wait for her period and see if it would come. Ziva waited two days before taking the test. She could barely stand it but she was skeptical, she couldn't be pregnant, it was too easy. The third morning, when she woke up, her period had started. That was a brutal confirmation that she wasn't pregnant. The test could have said "not pregnant", she would still have had a doubt untill it was confirmed by her period or that it could be a false negative. But her period was making the feeling of failure even more present. She was sad, Breena was close to her due date and it made it even more hard for Ziva.

Breena gave birth later that month, on the 24. It was a healthy little boy that they named Michael. Ziva spent a lot of time with Breena and the baby. Every moment she could spend with Michael was precious to her and it gave her hope that she would have her own little sunshine one day.

When Ziva thought that she had never been this happy before in her life, she received an enveloppe from Israel. Her adress was written in English but the return adress was in Hebrew, making it impossible for Tony to know who sent it. After Ziva got the package, she went back to her old self, she was secretive, making phone calls in hebrew. To Shmeil ? To Adam ? Tony had no idea.

The package was from Orli. Her ex-step mother, the new Mossad director. It contained a simple note.

_Ziva, I found this in your father's desk, well hidden underneath one of the drawers. I'm sure he would like you to have it. -Orli_

With the note was a cassette tape with no indications on it. But Ziva knew what it was. She had looked for it in her father's house and hadn't find it. It was a recording of one of Tali's recitals, the one where she had came in first place with her interpretation of _Yerushalayim shel zahav._

_Yerushalayin shel zahav. Veshel nechoshet veshel or. Halo lechol shirayich ani kinor._

The tape had a weird effect on Ziva. Instead of making her sad and to revive memories she was trying to forget, it had a soothing effect on her. Almost like a balm on her heart.

-Tony, remember when I told you Tali was an incredible signer ?

-Of course I do.

-Well... this is what Orli sent me the other day.

As Ziva played the tape to Tony, he could see how proud Ziva was of her sister. He was so glad she decided to show it to him. Again, it meant a lot to him, like a sign that he was doing a good job with her. She had decided to open to him instead of shutting down like she used to do.

When they thought that they were finally done with the israelis putting their noses in their cases, they showed up. A petty officer had been murdered and the murder weapon had been wiped cleaned and left at the scene. Even before it got to Abby, Ziva recognized the knife used to stab the petty officer to be a Shark commando tactical knife, used by the israeli army, and one of the favorite choices of weapon in the kidon unit of Mossad. She didn't even try to hide it from the team.

-Gibbs, that's a knife used by both the IDF and the Kidon.

-I know.

To which Tony added

-Oh good, the Israelis are back.


	6. The israelis are back

Please send reviews ! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

When they told Vance, he was furious. He had told Orli that they wouldn't be collaborating with Mossad and that any actions on american soil would be reprimended. But they didn't listen. The next morning, the Liat-Malachi duo was in the squad room when they came in. They claimed it was an accident, that he wasn't supposed to die. According to them, he had been selling informations to Iran and they wanted to stop him. After checking, they did find evidence of treason and payments to an account in his grand-mother's name. Case Closed.

But Ziva had a problem with their presence. It didn't make sense that the top kidon duo would be sent to the us to kill a US traitor who was selling US ship plans to Iran. She felt like they were here for another reason. She had check with the US customs and Border Protection and they confirmed they were still in America. And that bothered her. Amongst other things. She decided to tell Gibbs. He was concerned as well.

It was now mid-march. Ziva was still not pregnant and she was starting to worry. They were having unprotected sex as often as they could, almost three times a week. She knew she was fertile. She had been pregnant twice. Tony could know about the first time, after Saleem had raped her but not about the second time.

About a year after she had been back from Somalia, she had received Ilan. He was attending a conference in DC and needed a place to stay. What was supposed to be a one night stand, they were childhood friends and they had never considered making out but that night seemed different. They were now both grown adults, both single and both wanted to have sex. When she had found out she was pregnant, even if they had used protection, she had decided to keep the baby. She did not wanted to go through an other abortion. But God decided otherwise. She had a misscarriage. When her father came back into her life, a month and a half later, her stress resulted in the loss of her baby. She had not told anyone at the time and even if she was sad, she had actually started to look foward to be a mother, it did arrange her. She wouldn't have to tell Tony that she had slept with Bodnar and she thought that it wasn't the right time to have a baby, she was single after all.

Tony had started to move in with her. Her place was bigger. It had two bedrooms, which would be usefull for a baby. Every time he would go to her appartment, he would bring a couple of things. His condo was for sale and he hoped he could close the sale soon. One night, he was the one to bring the fertility question up. Ziva had been wondering about it as well but she was affraid to ask him to take a test.

-Ziva, we... we need to talk.

-I know Tony.

-You know we've been trying to have a baby for almost a year now and... and do you think we sould take fertility tests ?

-Maybe Tony.

-Ok.

-Look there is something I've never told you. That I've never told anyone. Ever.

-I'm listening.

-When I was in Somalia, I stopped getting my period. It often happens when a women is starved or when her body is fighting for it's life. When I came back, they didn't. The truth is, Tony, I've never told anyone about what Saleem and his men did to me while I was there. I figured people would either figure it out or forget about it. The first times Saleen raped me, he used protection. But the last time, the day before we escaped, he didn't. I couldn't tell anyone because... because when I got back, I took a pregnancy test. I will never forget the fainted line that meant "pregnant". Maybe I can't have a baby because I'm blocking myself from having one. I don't want that painful memory to come back.

-I am so sorry Ziva. But I'm probably the problem. You have the proof. You can be pregnant. Let's take it slowly, we still have time. We can take the tests, and see from there.

-You're probably right.

-Ziva, _Ani ohev otach._

Telling Tony about Saleem made her feel lighter. She didn't have to carry that with her anymore. They called their doctor and scheduled an appointment for later that month.

Worked had been just as usual until a body turned up. It was late april and the body was dicovered in a barrel of acid, behind Bethesda Naval Hospital, which circumstances gave Ducky a bad feeling considering the last time the same thing happened, he was almost embalmed alive. The body had been severely damaged but luckily, it hadn't been there long and the trio composed of Ducky, Palmer and Abby manage to get fingerprints to identify the body. Abby ran the prints through every database she could think of, this men's fingerprints had probably neven been taken. That way they knew that he wasn't military and that he had never been arrested. The case went cold. The provenance of the acid was impossible to trace, the barrel was probably purchased cash to a metal dealer and there were no fingerprints. In may, Abby had less work and she decided to re-run the prints. And she got a match through Interpol. There was no name attached with the print. And it wasn't good.


	7. Family

I hope I'm not confusing any of you with all of Ziva's secrets.

Thanks for reading :) Please send reviews !

* * *

The file said: Contact Shin-Bet. Not good. Not good at all. Shin-Bet meant Israel. It meant "dead ennemy of Israel on a naval base". Ziva placed a call to Adam. A year earlier she was reprimended because she had sex with him. They thought it was a threat to national security. But that was a two way thing. She could also get information. Adam found out that the body they were still holding was of a rogue Mossad officer. They all seemed to end up in DC. Ari, Rivkin, Bodnar. Liat and Malachi were still in the country. There were no records of them leaving. While Vance called Orli to get explanations, Abby and McGee tried to track them. Without any sucess. They had gone off grid.

Orli asked that Ziva was present during the call. So Gibbs, Vance and her went into MTAC and waited for her to call. It turned out that Malachi was the rogue officer and that Liat had orders to kill him. He was becoming dangerous for Mossad and needed to be stopped. The body they had found was Malachi's which meant that Liat had suceeded. But she was no where to be found. Vance, Gibbs and Ziva all knew she was hiding something from them. Before they ended the call Ziva adressed a simple _Toda; _Thank you to Orli. Thanking her for the tape she had sent. Orli precipitadely said: Ziva, Wait ! The rest of the conversation between Orli and Ziva was in hebrew, making it impossible for Vance and Gibbs to understand.

-Ziva, there is something you don't know. The reason it didn't last long with your father was that we had a baby. And he broke it off.

...What ?

Yes, I'm sorry you never knew Ziva. Your father didn't want you to know. She found it very hard to go through your father's death. He never really took care of her but she was still very attached to him. She couldn't mourn, no one gave her condoleances. She barely talks to me anymore. In fact, the last time we did, it was in september. She accepted the mission to the US to get a break of me. I made the same mistake your father made with you and Ari. Ziva, Liat is your half-sister.

It made sense. She knew that Liat's last name was Elbaz. But it was a common israeli name so no one really made the connection.

Ziva rushed out. Vance had the transmission cut and Gibbs went after Ziva. She shut down. She didn't tell anyone what her discussion with Orli. Tony tried to get her to talk but she didn't. She was deeply troubled by that revelation. She didn't know if she wanted to reunite with her last living relative or if she wanted to keep her distances with Liat.

Abby and McGee finally managed to track Liat. They brought her into interrogation and put some light on what happened.

Gibbs sent Ziva to interrogate her. Did he know something ? Maybe not. Gutt feeling ? Maybe yes. Liat was sitting straight on her chair. She didn't flinch when Ziva entered. Ziva sat in front of her. Slowly took her hand and whispered: _akhot sheli_, "my sister". As she said that, tears started running down Liat's face. Both of the sisters were silent, staring into each other's eyes. Tony and Gibbs, who were in the observation room were puzzled. They had no idea what had just happen. Almost ten minutes of staring and silent communication, Ziva stood up, smiled at her sister and left the room. She knew Gibbs would ask questions but she didn't care. She had found her sister. That was the only thing that mattered. She aimed for the elevator, Gibbs caught up to her there. As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs flipped the switch.

-Ziva ?

-Gibbs. Liat... Liat is... She's my half-sister. My last living relative. She was following orders. Even if agencies aren't suppose to operate on american soil, she prevented attacks on the Navy. She can't be hold responsible for that.

-I know Ziver. What I want to know is why she stayed in the country instead of going back to Isarel.

-She requested that assingment. Gibbs, Having a parent who is director of the agency you work for is very hard. I understand her. For taking that mission. For killing her partner. For seeking refuge here. For wanting to make a break with her mother.

-Liat is Orli's daugther ?

-Yes.

That night, while Liat stayed in custody, Tony made Ziva dinner. He didn't ask about what had happened. He was there, with her, supporting her. After they had desert, she told him.

-Liat is my sister.

Tony had no idea what to answer to that. He was surprised of course and he felt like adding something would be wrong. So he looked at her.

-How did you find out ?

-Orli told me.

-You don't meant that.. that Liat is... is Orli's daugther ?

-I do... It was the reason Orli and my father split up. My father didn't want to raise an other child. According to Orli, he felt like he was betraying us. But that didn't stop him from helping her work her way up in Mossad, after I left.

After a long silence between them, Tony stood up and got an enveloppe from the computer desk. He was smiling.

-The fertility test results came back.

-And ?

Tony answered with a smile and added: We're both perfectly functionnal.

That night, they went to bed, and talked for a long time before they fell asleep into each other's arms.

A week later, Liat had been released and she had filed an application to be accepted as an immigrant. And she was living in an hotel, waiting for her situation to be clarified. Ziva had lunch with her almost every day, they had a lot to catch up about. She had gotten confirmation that Liat was her sister. After she was arrested, they had taken blood samples and Gibbs had asked Abby to see if she really was Ziva's half sister.

May came and Ziva still wasn't pregnant. It was a bit disapointing considering they had been trying to have a baby for almost a year. In fact, eleven months had passed since their trip to Israel.

Tony talked Ziva into updating her report about what had really happened in Somalia. And to talking to a psycologist about it. Maybe it was the reason she wasn't able to get pregnant when she wanted it the most or maybe it wasn't but talking about it to a specialist could not hurt.

In late May, they had a memorial service for the NCIS agent who had died two years before, when Harper Dearing had blown up their building on the Navy Yard. It was beautiful. Vance gave a touching speach alongside with Gibbs.

Other than that, nothing interesting was happening. June passed, then July. They had been trying so hard for the past year, why couldn't Ziva get pregnant? Ziva was becoming desperate. And so was Tony.


	8. The shrink

Here is chapter 8 ! Like always, reviews, comments, suggestions are welcome :)

* * *

Ziva had scheduled an appointment with the NCIS psycologist after she updated her report. It took her a while to gather her courage and actually give it to Gibbs, who she knew would have to read it. She had given all details and her report was very graphic. She was sort of ashamed about the fact that Gibbs would read it. It was very personal and opening to Tony had already been hard, Gibbs was just like a father, and sex was definately not one of the subjects she was comfortable talking to him.

She could remember sitting in her livingroom. Ari and Eli were there. She was 19 and Ari 21. Eli sat down in front of Ari.

-I think it's time we have THE Talk.

Ari didn't want to ear any of that, he noded without paying attention. At one point, Ziva took her place in the conversation.

-Well.. what about me ?

-Ziva! You're not suppose to be having sex. So the talk doesn't apply to you.

That was the last time she had that conversation with Eli. But he obviously knew that she was sexually active, considering he had sent Michael Rivkin to stay at her appartment and that he knew Michael was interested. Unlike Gibbs, her father did not have a no-dating between co-workers policy.

Ziva was quite nervous about talking to the shrink. It made her uncomfortable and she wanted to back off until the last minute. Tony almost had to drag her there.

-You asked to see me, agent David.

-Yes.

-May I ask what is bothering you ? Don't worry, I won't ask any questions. I'm just here to listen.

-It's hum... It's about... about the time I was held captive in Somalia...I huh...I didn't write everything in the report.

-Okay.

-I... I... I was... I was raped. I didn't report it because the men who raped me all died that day. And... And I tried to forget it. But I can't. I can't bury it, because my boyfriend and I are trying to have a baby and... and I seem to be blocked in some way. When I came back from Somalia, I found out I was pregnant. And I was so scared. And disgusted. And angry at the world. At that point, the last thing I wanted was to be pregnant and to have a kid. But now, it's all I think about. All day, I think about raising my kids, loving them, helping them to become awesome individuals. I dream about it at night. And now that I want to be pregnant, I can't... Because...Because all I think about when my partner and I have sex is that last time Saleem raped me. What can I do ? I can't forget about that. I just can't.

I took nearly an hour to Ziva to pronounce her monologue. After a long silence, the psycologist finally talked.

-Maybe talking about it with your partner will help sort things out for you.

-I have. He's the one who talked me into talking to a specialist.

-Maybe not trying to have a baby will help. That is common in couples that try for a long time to have kids, at some point they stop hoping and that is when the baby comes. Try taking things slow. Don't put pressure on yourself.

-Thank you Doctor.

-You're welcome, now, don't hesitate to come back if you still feel you need to talk. I'm always here.

After her appointment, Ziva did feel better. She didn't have to carry that on her own. Tony knew, Gibbs knew, Vance knew. But that did not meant that she would completly open about everything.

Liat had recieved a refugee status. A few strings had been pulled. She had reciven threats from people who wanted to harm her back in Israel. She had killed the head of the Kidon unit and she wasn't really welcome there anymore. Orli had tried to make it work but there was no way she could have endorsed the killing. Liat had been caught and that wasn't her problem. Except it was to Liat. Vance had talked to the director of the immigration services, she had prevented an attack on the US Navy and that had been taken into consideration. She was living in an appartment close to ne Navy Yard which made it easy for Ziva to go visit her little sister after work or to have lunch together.

Tony and Ziva followed the shrink's advice. But in fact, they really were giving up. They had talked about adoption but Ziva wasn't enthousiatic about that idea. In late august, the team faced a serial killer case. The killings had started in Alabama and it was only sixteen deaths later that they had tracked the killer in Kansas. It was always the same pattern. Every 8 eight of the month, a dead female petty officer, on leave, visiting her family was discovered. She had been raped, which made it quite difficult for Ziva, and her throat was always slit open in a downards angle. The killer always left a dried pansy on the heart of the victim. The reason they had been able to track him down was that he had been killing by State, in alphabetical order. They knew that the next kill would take place in Kentucky. They had narrowed the list of possible victims and had all of their leaves delayed by two days, except for one of them, who had agreed to play the bait. It was in the small town of Liberty that they had prepared. Working with the local LEOs, they had control on the whole city. They would catch the bastard. And they did.

The last night Tony and Ziva spend there, Gibbs and McGee had rode back to DC with the suspect, leaving them behind to finish up writing reports with the authorities, they forgot everything in the world. Abandonning themselves to the other loved one, they made love. Like never before. No thoughts about making a baby, not even a thought about Saleem. Their minds were cleared of all negative thoughts.

The next day though, they did think of the baby project. They had hope again.


	9. Next year in Jerusalem

Sorry I took so long for an update. I know I said I would update it like thursday of last week but school has been really busy and I had two figure skating tests. Whatever. Please excuse any gramatical/spelling errors, it's late and English isn't my first language... I'm not even sure I could write correctly in French either.

Enjoy, leave reviews, comments, ideas :)

* * *

A week after, they had shabbat dinner with Liat. It was very hot outside and they decided to have salads and other cold dishes. Even with the air conditionned on, it was not a good idea to turn on the oven. Liat told them about her new job. She was really enjoying it. She had been hired as a hebrew resource person at Georgetown university. He job basically consisted of helping the professor, Yoel Wachtel, especially correcting student's homeworks, she also helped some students who struggeled, mostly with writing. Liat loved her new job. It was very different from Mossad but she liked it. The thing that no one knew though was that she was hoping to get a job in the intelligence comunity. She wanted to seek revenge, she wanted to betray her country. They talked a long time and when they looked at the time, it was almost one in the morning. Tony suggested that Liat stayed overnight and they could all go to the synagogue in the morning. It had been a long time since they went but Tony felt like a little time between sisters, in a place that was once very important to both of them couldn't hurt. That night, Tony could hear Liat recite a prayer before she went to bed. 

_Shema Yisrael ,Adonai Eloheinu, Adonai Echad._

They knew they weren't close to Ziva's ovulation date but everything was possible. In September, when Ziva's period didn't come, Tony was on cloud nine. But Ziva had doubts. She didn't believe it. They had been trying for more than a year, why would it work now ? Tony wanted her to take a test but Ziva was reluctant. She was sure her period was going to be there when she would go to the toilet to take the test. About two days later, Ziva and Gibbs were interviewing the young widow of a navy chief petty officer, when Ziva started to have cramps. Just like the one she would always get before her period started. Not letting anything show, she waited for Gibbs to finish the interview and asked to use the bathroom. She was right. The red stain in her underwear proved it. She was not pregnant. She got out of the house, joined Gibbs, who had been waiting for her in the car. Just like she had been used to do years before, she shutted down, not letting any emotions show. When they got back to the office, Tony couldn't even tell something was wrong. Ziva seemed a little upset but he blamed it on the case, which was going nowhere. All their leads were dead, they had only little evidence and most of it was circumstantial. They went home early that night, Gibbs let them go, they had nothing to work with and new information wasn't going to come out late on a thursday night. It was in the car that Ziva finally bursted in tears. It was the first time Tony saw her cry like that. Ziva rarely cried and when she did, she tried not to do it in public. And at that moment, Tony knew.

Ziva was affraid Tony would be angry. He was so hopefull. Ziva was scared of his reaction. Again, she had failed again. Ziva blamed herself. Not Tony, not Saleem, not her father, not anyone else than her. But Tony wasn't mad.

-Remember when your father came to DC for Vance's review conference ?

-... yeah...

-Well, Malachi told me something that day.

Between two sobs, Tony caught something that sort of sounded like "what ?"

-He said _Next year in Jerusalem._..

As Ziva quietly laughed, she whispered _L'shana habaa b'yerushalayim. _Which Tony understood, his hebrew was getting better and better.

As he gently grabbed Ziva's hand he said: And the only thing I can think of right now is _Next week, next month, next year in our bed_.

In response, Ziva smiled.

When they finally arrived to their appartment, Tony announced that he was going to cook her something. Attentionned, he first ran a bath for her, lit some candles and told her to relax. She had told him about this dish her mother used to serve her as a child. What was it called ? Kilcha ? No. Shavcha ? No. It sounded something like that. As we walked towards his computer he remembered the name. _Shavka_. But he still had no clue of what it was. Wikipedia told him that it was similar to the famous _Kugel_. He knew what that was. Tony printed a recipe and went into the kitchen. It said it would take an hour to be ready so he told Ziva to take her time, that dinner wasn't going to be ready for a while.

Luckily, they had all the ingredients. Eggs, potatoes, onion, olive oil, salt and pepper. It was actually quite an easy recipe. After preheating the oven, Tony mixed the salt, pepper and eggs together. Peeled and cuted the potatoes, and processed them with the onion in the food processer. He then mixed the potatoes and onion with the egg mixture. He then tranferred the final mix into a muffin tin and placed it in the oven. While it was cooking, he baked some chicken with his special spices mix.

A little more than an hour later, everything was ready. Ziva had been out of the bathroom for about fifteen minutes and telling him how it smelled good. She was curious, she wanted to know what Tony had cooked for her but he kept it as a surprise until the end. When he finally gave her her plate, she was speechless. She wanted to say something, thank you, but it wouldn't come out. Tony smiled. They ate in silence and Ziva tought that his kugel was very tasty and she asked him where he had learned to cook jewish dishes like that. With an enigmatic smile, he said: with the bride who knew nothing... They watched one of their favorite movies, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. The movie was okay, not more but it reminded them of the time they were locked in the cargo box, and where they had found hundreds of copies of it. Even if it had been stressfull, they still kept a good memory of it. After that, they went to bed, Tony entwined her and they both fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

The potato kugel recipe I based this on is Jamie Geller's (the bride who knew nothing). It can be found at recipes/potato-kugel-cups/ you can also find the video here watch?v=HYgYymFJ7fo

Follow me on Tumblr gimel-vav-chet-shin


	10. Discouragement

This is probably the last update you will get in a while. I am going to camp in two weeks and coming back aug. 26. I am scheduled to start school on sept. 3rd so I'm going to be pretty busy up until then.

I know this is shorter than the usual but I like the cliffhanger.

Enjoy !

* * *

Soundtrack to this chapter:

watch?v=TmlODQTa7kw&list=FL1d0PHNk_9WoEfZX30-gBqQ&feature=mh_lolz

Ziva was getting discouraged; they had been talking, trying, planning to have a baby for more than a year now. She was starting to loose faith in herself. It started to bother her that Tony was always supportive, he was positive, when it didn't work, he would just say "next month Ziv, next month...". He had hope. Ziva couldn't understand why he was that supportive. When she looked back into what she knew from Tony's past, it didn't make sense to her that he would stay with her no matter what, just like now. First, he had the chance to marry Wendy. She did left him but when she came back to him after her divorce, they could've gotten back together. Then there was Kate. Ziva had never met special agent Caitlin Todd but she always felt like she was still a member of their team, as weird as it might sound, Ziva thought, in her most desperate moments, that Kate's ghost was still there, living through Tony. Tony had named his goldfish after her, when Kate the goldfish had died, Tony was inconsolable, he had bought her a little after Ari killed Kate and it lived for almost nine years. Ziva figured that when Special Agent Todd died, Tony wanted revenge, just like she did after Tali's death but after his beloved fish died, he didn't understand. That one night, where he came back home, he found the little creature floating on its back, he let out a terrible sound, a sound of death.

October had passed so fast, they didn't see automn come to DC. It was now November and winter was just around the corner. They were planning a vacation to Israel in December, concording with their christmas vacation. They hadn't planned on celebrating christmas and Tony wanted to get away from his father. Tony DiNozzo Sr had been asking a lot about the future baby to come and his son didn't want him to stress Ziva more than that during their vacation. It had also been a long timee since they had been to Israel. They were going to stay with Adam and Talia in Tel Aviv. They could have stayed in Eli's house but Ziva wanted it to stay availible for the Holidays; a lot of americans were on vacation for x-mas even if they didn't celebrate it, it was pretty standard to be on vacation at that time. Ziva was looking forward to their Trip. She would get to see Adam, of course, but also her uncle, her great-aunt and Shmeil. Even if he had visited them a month before, it was always good to see him. But Ziva wasn't the only one to be excited about their trip. Tony was feeling a lot less like a stranger in that country, in Ziva's world. He had learned a lot about Judaism, Israel and his hebrew had improved.

About a week before their trip, Ziva had what Gibbs called a gutt feeling and she took a pregnancy test. She took it in the morning and while she was waiting for the results, she started packing her toiletries. Tony entered the bathroom and Ziva's first reaction was to shove the test into her toiletries bag. After that she some how forgot about it. They were working on the murder of a 13 year old girl and it took all of their focus. When their vacation came, they were really happy to know that they wouldn't have to deal with killers and psychos in the next two weeks. The first day, at Adam's house, she found the test in her bag. The test was positive. But the line was extremely fainted and she wanted to be sure that it wasn't a false positive or something like that. They hadn't picked up their rental car yet and the pharmacy was pretty far from Adam's house so she asked Talia to pick one up when she would be back from the market. Talia didn't ask anything and promised not to tell anyone about it before Ziva would. Ziva was anxious, it took about 45 minutes for Talia to come back and she couldn't wait any longer. Tony and Adam were going to go play a game of basket ball and she waited for them to leave. Talia was discrete but she really wanted to know the result. Ziva took the test. This time, the line was far from being fainted, it was dark and there was no doubt about the result.

Ziva David was pregnant.

* * *

Thanks for reading, every view I get is like a trophy to me. Please follow me or this story :) Don't hesitate to review, send comments, send ideas, I'm open to everything !


	11. Back in Israel

New chapter yay ! Don't worry this isn't the end of it, I still have a lot of ideas :)

Please send comments, reviews, ideas and share !

Also, I apologize for my poor grammar and spelling.

* * *

It felt so unreal at first. Ziva just couldn't believe it. After all their efforts, they were finally going to have a child. She sat on the toilet for about ten minutes trying to realise what was happening. She exited the bathroom quietly, trying not to disturb Talia but she failed. Talia was waiting for her on the other side of the door, her face betrayed her, Ziva could tell that she was dying to know the result. For a second, Ziva wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. One side of her wanted to tell Tony first, maybe go to her father's grave and tell him about it and the other side of her wanted to yell it, she wanted everyone to know that she was pregnant; McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, Adam, Talia and of course, Tony. She decided to go somewhere in the middle. With a smile on her face, she nodded. Talia smiled and said that they needed to celebrate that but Ziva asked her not to tell anyone, expecially Tony. She sat on her bed and tried to think about how her baby would look like.

The boys weren't going to be back for an other hour or two and Ziva decided to go visit her father's grave. The cemetary was only 20 minutes away and with her driving, it normally would have taken her 10 minutes but, as she started the car, she realized that the life inside her was fragile and that it was probably a better idea to respect the speed limits now. When she got there, she slowly walked to her father's grave.

_El Male Rahamim shokhen ba'meromim, hamtze mènou'ha nekhona 'al kanfeï Shekhina bema'alot qedoshim outehorim, kezohar haraqi'a maz'hirim._

She could remember his expression when he saw the picture of her with the "bun in the oven" shirt. He often talked about his future grand-children. She prayed and talked to him for several minutes; placed a small rock on the gravestone and headed to her mother and sister's graves. After praying, she said "_Ima_, I'm going to have a baby". She couldn't hold her tears any longer so she placed one rock on her mother's grave stone, one on her sister's and left. On her way back to Adam's place, she stopped by the florist to pick up flowers for their hosts, to thank them. She also stopped in a stationery to buy a good paper and a pen. After that, Ziva went back to the appartment. She helped Talia with lunch. When the two new friends came back from their basket ball game, they ate and all four of them went for a walk on the beach. That night, Ziva sat on the balcony of their room and wrote a prayer on the paper she had bought. A prayer for her parents, for her siblings, for Tony, for Adam and Talia, for Shmeil, for the team and for her baby. When she went back inside, she had planned to tell Tony but he was already asleep. It would have to wait for the next morning.

They all woke up early that morning. Adam and Talia were working and even if Ziva was in vacation, she had always been an early bird. Tony, had woken up with his loved one. After Adam and Talia left, Ziva told Tony she wanted to show him something. They hopped in the car and Ziva headed east. They stopped in Jerusalem. Ziva wanted to place her prayer in the bricks of the kotel. Ziva had been there so many time yet she was still amazed by the wall. It was old, historical, filled with prayers but still solid, standing strong and high in the old city of Jerusalem. An hour later, they were on a beach, Tony had no idea what was special in that one, considering they had traveled nearly 2 hours to go to a beach when there was one within walking distance from where they had left. He had no idea where they were and Ziva seemeed very excited, like a little kid on christmas. She handed him his bathing suit; which was nothing more than a pair of quick dry shorts. After she changed, she dragged him into the water. At first, he didn't noticed what was special, but when the water got deeper, he understood. They were swimming in the Dead Sea. It was weird, normaly, he would have needed to give some effort in floating on the water, due to his muscular mass, Tony didn't usually float easily. It's when they sat on the beach, to relax and enjoy the moment that Ziva decided to tell him.

-Tony...

-What is it _sweetcheeks_ ?

Ziva sat on his side and gently lifted his hand. Without a word, she took his hand to her belly and smiled.

-Are you trying to tell me something ?

His eyes were sparkeling and he was obviously trying to hide a smile.

-What do you think ?

-Ziva, please tell me I'm not dreaming.

-You're not. We're going to have a baby.

Tony placed a soft kiss on Ziva's belly and one on her lips.

-I love you Ziva David.


	12. Hope

I know I haven't posted a new chapter in ages, this one is also extremely short with only 610 words. I'm currently working at a summer camp and if you've worked in a camp you know how busy I am. I hope you enjoy this new chapter :) The story isn't over yet.

* * *

They stayed there for nearly two hours and decided to go back to Tel Aviv. It was 2:30 when they arrived and they decided to go visit the Azrieli Observatory, which they hadn't visited yet. Since they were only 20 minutes away by foot from the Observatory, they decided to leave the car at Adam's place. The weather was nice, the sun was shining ans there were no clouds; they could see up to 30 miles away. Tel Aviv was beautiful. Tony was speechless at the view of the mediterranean sea. When they went back, Talia was home and had already started to prepare their dinner. Ziva and Tony helped her and just as Adam walked in the apparment, the food was ready.

For the rest of their trip in Israel they mostly stayed around Tel Aviv, Ziva showed Tony around, they visited the Museum of Art, the Independance Hall. Tony particularly enjoyed walking in the streets of the white city. A week and a half in Israel wasn't enough, they could have stayed for another week. Tony was really enjoying Tel Aviv, it felt like a second hometown to him. He had made friends, Adam of course, but also a couple of their basketball team mates. Ziva had also renewed with some of her old friends. She had spend a whole night catching up with Sivan, that she had during her time in the army. After making Adam and Talia promise they would come to the US, they said goodbye.

Ziva and Tony had agreed not to tell about the baby just yet. As much as they enjoyed their vacation, they were really happy to be back to work. About three weeks later, it came evident to them that they couldn't keep the secret any longer. Ziva was two months pregnant and she had started to experience morning sickness. Tony tried as much as he could to cover for her but he wasn't always successful. That same week they came across a new case. A female staff sergeant had been found beaten to death in her bedroom. The prime suspect was her husband. They had a history of domestic violence and the staff sergeant had been hospitalized twice in the past three years after having internal bleeding, result of the beating. The team had started to wrap up the case but they still had no motive. But Ducky came with the answer. The staff sergeant was pregnant. The fact that she had been killed because she was carrying a baby, what Tony and Ziva wished so hard for so long got them both really emotional. When Ziva announced that she was going down to see Abby, Gibbs followed her in the elevator.

As he stopped the elevator, Ziva knew that it was the time to unveal their secret.

-Ziver, what's the matter with you and DiNozzo ? I did agree to your relationship as long as it isn't disturbing your work. But since you two came back from Israel, you seem to always be running off.

-It's the case Gibbs.

-Because of the baby ? Ziva, you know that there are other ways to have a baby, you two have tried conceiving one, maybe it would be time for you two to change your strategy.

-That isn't the point.

-What is it then ?

-I'm pregnant.

She had pronounced the words. And they seemed to float in the air for a while before Gibbs reacted.

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

-I'm happy for you Ziver.

As they exited the elevator on the level of Abby's lab Gibbs added:

-I think there is someone else who needs to know...


End file.
